


Trust and Forgiveness

by wulfeyes08



Category: Hannibal (TV)
Genre: Arguing, Domestic Fluff, Established Will Graham/Hannibal Lecter, Eventual Fluff, Fluff, Hannibal Lecter Loves Will Graham, M/M, Romance, Romantic Fluff, Will Graham Loves Hannibal Lecter
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-09
Updated: 2021-01-09
Packaged: 2021-03-13 17:07:11
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 993
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28656954
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wulfeyes08/pseuds/wulfeyes08
Summary: “How long are you planning on staying mad at me?” Hannibal leaned against the garage workbench, looking down at Will who was sticking halfway out from under their car.“How many years of life do you think you have left, Doctor Lecter?”“Quite a few I imagine, mongoose.”“Don’t, Hannibal.” He pushed himself out from under the car. “I’m not in the mood.”
Relationships: Will Graham/Hannibal Lecter
Comments: 4
Kudos: 135





	Trust and Forgiveness

**Author's Note:**

> Arguments, romance, and a comparison between a God and his greatest love...anyway, hope you enjoy, I love you all, keep on being the bad asses you are.

“How long are you planning on staying mad at me?” Hannibal leaned against the garage workbench, looking down at Will who was sticking halfway out from under their car.

“How many years of life do you think you have left, Doctor Lecter?”

“Quite a few I imagine, mongoose.”

“Don’t, Hannibal.” He pushed himself out from under the car. “I’m not in the mood.”

“Will.”

“Just, leave me alone.” He moved back beneath the car. “I need some time.”

Hannibal pushed off the workbench, and bent down, picking up the screwdriver Will had been using. He watched as he reached for it, not finding it, and he shoved himself out from under the car again.

“Hannibal?”

“Yes, katine?”

“Give me the damn screwdriver.” 

“No.”

He watched Will’s eyes darken, a thrill moving through him as he pushed himself up off the floor. “Give me the screwdriver.”

“What has you so mad? Are you upset that I left you behind, that I hunted without you?”

“Were you born that stupid or are you pretending to be oblivious because you think it’s cute?”

He reached for the screwdriver and Hannibal grabbed his arm. “Enough, talk to me.”

“Fine, you want to talk, let’s talk.” He jerked his arm away, grabbed the front of Hannibal’s shirt, and pushed him back until he was pinned against the workbench. He slid his hand to the collar and tugged, sending buttons flying. Hannibal sucked in a breath, dropping the screwdriver and bracing his hands against the bench. “You went out hunting, after a bad night and purposely allowed him to kick the shit out of you. Now, I wouldn’t usually get mad at something like that because you’ve done it before, but you left when I asked you not to.” He dropped his own hands onto the bench, effectively caging Hannibal in. He was distracted by this turn of events, exhilarated.

“I have had far worse injuries.”

“I know, I’ve repaired them, and I will continue to do so, but disregarding my feelings was uncalled for, rude, and hurtful.” He leaned in closer, lips nearly touching Hannibal’s. “You’re my husband, and I love you, I will be with you always, but I will not allow you to ignore me, to break my trust.”

They stood there, staring at each other, Hannibal unable to look away. He brought their lips together, a painful, harsh meeting that Will attempted to pull away from. Hannibal held him in place by tangling his fingers in his hair, driving his tongue forward and into his mouth, grinning when he finally pressed back. “How would you like me to apologize?”

“By begging for mercy.”

“That will never happen, but you are welcome to try your hand at making me.”

They found their way inside, Will pausing to pat the dogs much to Hannibal’s amusement before moving on. It was small moments like that that continuously affirmed he wasn’t merely obsessed, but that he did love him, even more than when they had met. Even after the pain, the betrayal, after the fall, Will was his greatest love and it terrified him beyond reason. He was snapped out of his thoughts by hands framing his face. 

“Are you okay?” 

He pressed their foreheads together, smiling. “I love you.”

“I love you too, doesn’t mean you’re off the hook.”

“I will stay on the hook as long as you wish, mano širdie.” 

“For as long as you live, my love.”

~

Will lay between Hannibal’s legs, head resting on his chest as he read a book. Hannibal brushed fingers up and down Will’s torso, tracing over his scar. He pressed kisses to his head, breathed in his scent, and held it in his lungs, filling the empty spaces with his husband. “You know you don’t need to keep asking for forgiveness.” Will said as he turned the page.

Hannibal wrapped his arms around him and brushed a kiss to his temple. “Do you know the story of Cupid and Psyche?”

“I do, why?”

“Love conquers all. Pain, betrayal, anger, a break of trust. It aids us in finding acceptance for not only those around us, but for ourselves. Cupid hid himself away, only coming to Psyche in the dead of night, he made her promise to never seek out his truth, yet she did at the insistence of her jealous sisters. He fled, heartbroken and injured, thinking it the worst thing that could have happened to him, yet he still found it in his heart to fly back to her, and save her from his mother’s scheming. There was a level of forgiveness between them, of understanding, something neither of them had truly had until they met each other. No one would have her because of her beauty, and he feared what would happen if she knew who and what he truly was." 

Will sat his book down on the bed and turned to face him. “So, I’m Psyche then, making you the God of love?”

“He was not the God of love in that moment, he was merely a man brought to his knees by the object of his desire and affection. His own existence was turned against him, and he knew for the first time what it meant to love and be loved, to feel the ache that comes with wanting something you never had.” He gently pulled him, drawing Will to straddle his hips. “You are my persistent Psyche, my dread Persephone, your beauty and passion challenge and twist me, you enslave me with a word, a look, and I would kill the Gods to keep you.” 

Will leaned down, kissing his forehead, then his lips, and smiled warmly. “So much sweet talking over one little mistake, do I really have that much power over a God.”

“You have that and more.”

“Then I hope you won’t hold it against me when I use it to get my way.” He teased.

“I wouldn’t dream of it.”


End file.
